Silent love
by emereldlily
Summary: What if Hotaru turned out to be a test subject for Oz called project firefly. The gundam boys have to go and rescue her.Its really short. please review and tell me if you like it. 4th chap up. Will Hotaru jump or will Heero save her.
1. Default Chapter

Silent love

Hi everyone its me and with another Hotaru/Heero fic. Well I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing. On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Your mission is to rescue Oz's test subject. They call her firefly. They have been working on her as a new weapon. The data that I collected from her is that she has great power but she is to gentle and caring to do anything that deals with having to hurt someone. But it also says that she will if she has to for the safety of something. After your done with your mission she will live with you guys at Quatre's mansion. We'll have to change her name and what she looks like. She will also attend at the school you are attending. Oh I almost forgot here is a picture of her," he then took out a small photograph of a young girl with jet black hair, that went down to the middle of her back, large violet eyes, that held no emotion, no smile, with a baggy black shirt on and a purple skirt with black leggings. "Wow, what a cutie,"Duo said with a lopsided smile. "Oh please she looks like another weak women" " Her eyes hold no emotion," Quatre said as Trowa nodded his head in agreement. That made duo grown, " Oh man don't tell me we have a girl version of Heero, I think one Heero is enough," Duo gulped loudly as he saw Heero give him a death glare. Heero turned his head back to Dr. J, "mission excepted".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok here's the plan," Quatre and the other g-boys were discussing there plan to rescue "Firefly". "Wufei, Duo and myself will keep guard and make sure no one finds out were here, Trowa will set up bombs everywhere and get all the information on project firefly. Heero will go and rescue her, got it. Evereyone nodded and headed off to the Oz base.

Heero's POV

He ran down the many halls trough out the building. He knew exactly where he was going. He stopped at door, which held the girl he was looking for. He heard a cry for help and quickly ran in. To his disgust he found an Oz solider on top of the firefly. He saw the tears streaming down her face. It made him feel horrible to see her like that. He quickly took out his gun and aimed at the mans head. " Get your hands off her," the man looked up and he quickly jumped off her. Heero slowly walked up to her and held out his hand. She looked at his eyes and warmth; she then quickly took his hand and got up. The moment she got up though she collapsed in his free arm. The Oz solider took his chance and charged at Heero. Heero saw this and quickly took his gun out and shot him in the head. He looked down at the small girl in his arms. She looked about the same age as he did. He put his gun away and picked the other half of her body. 

Tightening his grip on her he quickly ran off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. silent dreams

Silent Love

I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing. Enjoy *^_^* Hotaru: 17 G-Boys: 18 Trowa: 19

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Man how long those it take for a girl to get dressed and cut her hair" all the G-boys are sitting on the couch awaiting the young girl for about an hour now. Then to there joy the doors opened. Out came a smiling Lady Une, "Well thank you for waiting so patiently. Now it is my pleasure to show you the new and improved "firefly," stepping to the side to reveal a small pale girl with huge purple eyes. She had shoulder length hair and she was wearing a tight black body suit that went a little over the wrists and down into her boots. She had a tight purple skirt that was mid thigh and went over the body suit, with purple knee high boots. They all gaped at her. She looked so thin, but the outfit nicely hugged her curves. Duo looked at her with a lop sided smile, Quatre blushed, Trowa looked at her with startled eyes, Wufei's jaw dropped and Heero gave her a winning smile. (Heero smiling that must mean that he likes what he sees a lot) She gracefully bowed from the waist and said in a soft voice, "My name is Hotaru Chang" "INJUSTICE!! THAT IS MY LAST NAME YOU WEAK WOMON!!" Hotaru bowed her head looking at the floor with sad eyes. " Wufei we need you to act like her older brother so people don't get suspicious" Heero simply took out his gun and aimed between his eyes, giving him a "don't you remember" look. Wufei quickly remembered what was happening to Hotaru at the OZ base. His eyes softened a little bit and so did his voice, " I'm sorry, I would be honored to be your older brother" She looked up at him giving him a grateful smile. Quickly catching Heero's eyes with her own, she felt a sudden rush of heat come to her cheeks so she looked down to hide it. Duo then draped his arm over her shoulders; " We'll have lots of fun Hota-chan" she smiled at the small nickname he had given her. Wufei quickly took her away from Duo " No way is my sister going to be as senseless as you braid boy"; they started to fight which stated to get a little loud. So Heero ducked in and grabbed on to Hotaru's wrist and silently walked up stairs to get away from the fighting.

She silently followed him not sure of what to do. "Do you want me to show you around"; a little bit startled by his soft deep voice but didn't show it. "That would be nice" He walked a little bit more until they reached a few doors. "This is your room, my rooms right next to yours and your "brothers" room is across the hall"; He opened the door to show her her room. The room was huge. She walked out to the balcony and gasped at the view. Heero walked up next to her and watched her from the corner of his eye. The balcony went over a small garden with tons of flowers and when you looked up you could see nothing but sea. A nice warm breeze came and Hotaru put her hand behind her ear to keep the hair out of her face. Heero watched her gentle and graceful moves as she pushed her hair away. He then turned around and started walking away.

"Come I'll show you the computer room," Hotaru slightly nodded and ran after him.

"This is the computer room you can look for anything you like,"she looked around a bit I'll have to come here later

They stood in awkward silence for what seemed like eternity. Finally braking the silence "I should be getting to bed now" with that Hotaru left. Heero stood there for a couple seconds watching the place where she was just standing. Then also left the room.

Walking down the halls of the insanely huge house, Hotaru was walking to her room hand dragging on the wall.

"Hello little firefly," she looked up to find a pair of forest green eyes staring down at her.

"Good evening uncle Trowa," giving him a fake smile, which he noticed right away. Her eyes suddenly went blank and held on to her head no not now!! She grabbed on to her shirt and fainted, but before she hit he ground Trowa caught her with ease. The rest of the G-boys came running to her aid.

"What happened?!" said a worried Duo

"She had a seizure," said Trowa rather plainly

" A SEIZURE!?" Wufei said rather franticly. Normally Duo would say something to Wufei but this was not the time to be joking. 

Quatre put his hand to her forehead; "She's burning up"

Lady Une calmly walked up to them,"The experiments that were done on her have created a few side affects, so don't be surprised if this happens" Everyone looked at the small girl in Trowa's arms. Trowa walked up to Heero and handed her to him.

"I trust you know where her room is," Heero nodded and with that everyone went to bed.

*****

Hotaru's dream:

She was in a dark room sitting in a corner humming a soft song. Images of her on a table with coeds attached to and doctors a round her. Other images of her with a faint purple glow around her blowing back all the doctors. She was laying down in the dark holding on to her head. Voices started talking to her in languages she didn't understand. The last images were of her and the OZ soldiers abusing her.

"No please someone help me," she whispered. She started to yell out for help. All the guys came running into her room.

Duo started to shake her awake. She slowly opened her eyes and punched him right in the jaw. Then she grabbed on to anyone closest to her, which happened to be Heero. He put his arms around her small body and held back a small smile. Wufei couldent stop laughing.

"Well at least we know she's not weak," Duo stuck out his tongue and rubbed his jaw. Wufei turned his attention to his younger "sister" who was now out of Heeros comforting hug and rubbing her eyes.

He put a hand on top of her head and started to mess up her hair more then it all ready was, "Are you all right taru" 

"Yes brother I'm fine now, thank you," she took a quick glance at Heero, which Wufei noticed, and she turned her attention back to Duo.

"I'm sorry Duo-kun,"

"It's all right Hota-chan, but next time can you sock Heero in the jaw," he was rewarded with a death glare from Heero and a kick in the shin from Hotaru.

"Ok!! I know when I'm not wanted" and with that everyone left the room to let Hoatru get her rest. 

"Wait Yuy," Heero turned from his door and looked at Wufei, "Don't do anything to my "sister" Heero simply turned and went into his room. He lay on his bed starring at the ceiling. Why can't I get you out of my head firefly He started to drift off till he heard a soft voice outside singing. He got up and looked outside his window to see Hotaru sitting on the balcony rail looking down. The moon made her look as if she was glowing. He continued to look at her and listen to her soft voice. Firefly why do you make me feel so helpless around you.

***

That's it for now I'll try to get the third chapter out as soon as I can.


	3. silent past

Silent love 3

Silent love 3

Third chapter and I hope you enjoy. I do not own gundam wing or sailor moon.

***

Looking at the wall with lonely purple eyes laid a fragile Hotaru. She couldn't go back to sleep after last night, so she just laid there. She got off the bed and walked to the open doors of her balcony. She leaned on the doorframe while watching the sun come up. When suddenly a flash of dark brown caught her attention. She turned her head to see Heero leaning up against the rail of his balcony. He looked up and locked his eyes with hers. For some reason she couldn't move. What she didn't know he couldn't move either.

A loud banging was heard from Heeros door,"HEERO! Its time for school buddy"

***

" What are you doing Maxwell?" Duo looked up to see his Chinese friend.

"Waking everyone up of course," he said with a cheerful voice. He turned to nock on Hotarus door, but he turned face to face with her. He jumped back as far as he can clutching his heart.

"Jeez Hotaru, are you trying to kill me" "Maybe," she replied calmly. Man she freaks me out

Wufei held back his laughter, "Taru get ready for school then come down to get something to eat alright"

"Alright brother," she then turned and closed the door

"Not trying to be rude or anything but Hota-chan scares me Wu-man," Wufei just smiled.

"Who said that's a bad thing, and don't call me that!!!" with that said Wufei grabbed on to his braid and walked off to the kitchen.

Slowly putting her uniform on she was humming a soft song to herself. (The same uniform Relena wears, only with black stalkings) She bent down and grabbed her bag and walked out. Now for a quick trip to the computer room… But once she turned she ran right into Heero. She lost balance but Heero quickly caught her. One arm around her waist the other holding her wrist. Her shirtsleeve went down a bit to show small scars. She quickly took her hand away, and got out his other arm around her waist. She turned to walk away, but was stopped by Heero grabbing onto her wrist. She kept her back to him not daring to look back. He slowly lifted the shirtsleeve and looked at the small scars on her wrists. 

"They stuck cables all over my body, so a few scars were left," she said with an emotionless tone, but Heero knew her eyes would tell differently. He let go of her wrist and they started to walk silently down stairs.

***

The teacher took of her glasses and put them on her desk rubbing her temples after, "Class today we have a new student, please introduce yourself"

"Hotaru Chang, nice to meet you all," she said in a monotone voice plastering a fake smile to her face. She got quite a few looks and whistles, but they all stopped when they saw Wufei give them a death glare. 

" Please sit next to Mr. Yuy," with a quick nod Hotaru silently sat next to Heero. 

A loud voice came on the intercom, " Would Heero Yuy, Hotaru Chang, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton please go to Miss Relenas office, That is all" 

***

" Hello Heero, gentlemen," Relena look intensely at Hotaru for a little while then nodded her respectfully to her. After a few moments of silence Relena put on a welcoming smile and gestured them to sit down.

" I have been doing some research on the project "FIREFLY", and found out that the whole purpose of the project was to kill the Gundam pilots," everyone turned there the heads to Hotaru to see the she was staring blankly down at her lap.

" I have also collected some footage of her time in the lab," everyone minus Hotaru turned there heads to watch a small screen come out from the ceiling.

It showed a young girl tank filled water she had long black hair and cords were sticking in all over her body. Her hair was floating around her body making her look like a sleeping angel. Doctors were around writing down notes and working on computers near the tank.

Heero watched with intensity at the young girl in the tank, "Hotaru…."

The girl in the tank opened her eyes and started to glow purple. With a wave of invisible energy she broke the tank window and stepped out. The doctors started to panic and ran around the room, but before they could leave the room the girls hair started to float around her emotionless face and her eyes blank; with another wave of invisible energy she killed all the doctors and destroyed everything around her which including the camera. 

Everything was quiet except the TV making fuzzy sounds. Hotaru held her head and started to cry whispering over and over again I didn't mean to…

" Taru…," Wufei was about to put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away.

" NO DON'T TOUCH ME!!" the young dark hared girl screamed. She turned around and started to run to the huge doors.

Relena quickly stood up, "GUARDS!!"

Two huge men started coming toward Hotaru. With out thinking she jumped up kicked the fist one in the head and flipped the second one who snuck up on her from behind. Hotaru whispered a quick sorry and ran off. Everyone stood in complete shock. Heero got and started to run to the doors, but stopped when Relena called to him.

" Heero don't go after her she could kill you. You seen what happened on the tape and to my guards just now," Heero just staired at her he didn't know what to do. He knew there was a possibility of getting killed but he didn't care. He nodded to everyone and followed were after Hotaru. Relena slowly fell to he knees with the look of defeat on her face.

" Well remind me not to get her mad anytime soon," this little remark from Duo got him a smack upside his head, " What?"

***

Great its raining Hotaru was running threw the park. Everyone was gone since it was raining rather hard. After a few minutes of running she fell to her knees breathing very hard. 

NO not now. My head It hurts Before she fell to the ground she let out a pain filled scream and blacked out.

***

Hotaru were are you And as if on que he herd an earth shattering scream. His face suddenly went pale.

"HOTARU!!," He saw the familiar black hared girl who was no other than Hotaru. He ran as fast as he could towards her and picked her up. 

She's so cold He got up and started running towards the Quatres mansion.

As soon as he got there he ran into her room. He quickly started to so take her clothes off slightly blushing while doing so, and wrapped a warm blanket around her. He lifted her up and ran to his room wrapping her up in the blanket that was on his bed. He whispered softly to her and wiped away strands of hair away from her face. The young soldier sighed and got up to change into some dry clothes.

After the click of the door closing the dark hared girl shot up from his bed. She looked around at the plain room and blushed at the fact she was only in her undergarments. She got up and took a white button up shirt from Heeros closet and slipped it over her small frame.

She silently walked onto the balcony and smelled the cold fresh air. It stopped raining a few minutes ago and left a fresh smell that she loved so much. With a quick leap she was on the rail of the balcony. 

I could end it all. With one jump. No one will miss or care if I was gone. Heero probely doesn't trust me now. Heero….

"Goodbye…….Heero"

***

Will Hotaru jump? Well to tell you the truth I don't know yet " BLUSHES". Oh well we'll see. Till then see ya.


	4. silent thoughts

Silent thoughts

Silent thoughts

Um…. Lets see I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing. Well on to the story.

***

A young man about the age of 20 lay in the soft grass gazing at the stars. He was known as the perfect soldier or in other words Heero Yuy. He finished high school a year ago and was now working for the preventers. He was currently lost in his thoughts he was thinking about what had happened two years ago. The time when he had met the precious dark angel Hotaru, and the time when she jumped off the balcony.

***FLASH BACK***

Heero had just finished getting changed out of his wet clothes and went to check on Hotaru. He heard soft muffled sounds coming from his room so he slowly opened the door while taking his gun out and check if Hotaru was all right. The next thing he saw shocked him. There was Hotaru standing dangerously on the rail. The dark haired girl started to lean forward.

"NO!!" he ran as fast as he could to try and catch her but he was too late. All he could do was stand there and watch her fall. He saw how sad and lonely her eyes where. She saw every emotion possible in his eyes and was confused why should he care if I die or not

She gasped when she fell in cold water instead of feeling the hard ground. Apparently moss had grown over the water. But she didn't care she would drown her self if she couldn't fall against the hard surface of the earth. 

With out thinking Heero jumped in after her. He knew that she wouldn't come back up. As soon as he was in the water he found the dark hared girl and quickly grabbed her hand. They both gasped for air as soon as they came to surface. She glared at him and tried to get away but it didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon.

He slammed her body against A tree and held her wrists above her head. His face only a few inches from hers.

"What the hec do you think your doing," He hissed clearly pissed at her

" What did it look like I was doing," she said in the same tone

" The others care for you Hotaru and the don't want to see you getting hurt," he was about to say something else but Hotaru had cut in

"And you….do you care for me," she said a little bit hesitantly. He was a little bit stunned by her question. He let go of his grip on her small wrists, stood back and turned his head.

" I'm supposed to its my mission," he said in an emotionless tone.

"Of course" her voice just as empty. She turned and ran away to the mansion as fast as she could. The stoic boy just stood there looking at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Firefly…."

*** END OF FLASH BACK***

A young dark hared woman with chin length hair stood in her dark room with computer as her only source of light. She stood there and watched the Perfect Soldier look at the stars. She was known as Firefly or in other words Wufei's younger sister Hotaru. She just graduated from high school and was also working for the preventers. Oz still hasn't found her, but she was afraid that she might hurt the people she cares for. At work a lot of guys wanted her and tried to please her by sending flowers and other nice things. And since people thought of her as Heero's female version they called her the perfect women since she had the body that every woman would kill for, and looks. Of course they never used it around her brother who would surely kill them. But of course she rejected them all.

A soft knocking was heard and Duo came in with a tray full of food.

"Hey Hotaru came to see if you were hungry," said in his usual cheerful tone "Its your favorite, a big hot bowel of Ramen, one slice of cheesecake and a steaming hot cup of Green tea"

He sighed heavily knowing she wouldn't move from her watching place. He came up behind her and wasn't surprised to see Heero outside lying on the grass.

"Hotaru tell him how you feel you cant have it bottled up inside of you forever" Duo said in a serious tone

"Why not?" speaking for the first time since he had arrived

" Because its not healthy!" he said in a rather exasperated tone "and your brother worries about you"

" I know but Heero loves Relena and he only thinks of me as one of his missions" she said softly

"Listen Hotaru he dates Relena to cover up his true feelings and he does care for you Hotaru. He threatens all of the guys that drool over you at work. Just tell him please Hotaru before its to late." And with that he left. 

The young silent maiden continued to look outside at the young soldier. Pressing her soft pale hand to cold glass and took a deep sigh.

"Heero…."

***

Okay let me fill you in if you don't know what's happening. Its two years after the little incident and the all are working for the preventers and graduated high school. Hotaru is very much in love with Heero and everyone knows except Heero. Heero is now currently dating Relena. That's about it I'll try to get next chapter out soon. See ya.


	5. The silent firefly meets a bunny from th...

The silent firefly meets a bunny from the moon

The silent firefly meets a bunny from the moon

Yep that's right I'm starting to bring in other characters. And don't ask me for couples because I already have the couples made up k. well anyway on with the story. OH AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PPL well actually I kinda own one person but then again not really-.-;;;

***

Hotaru woke in shock, cold sweat dripping down her face, and gasping for air. She had been having strange dreams for the past two months. Wufei didn't know about them though. She didn't want to worry him even more then he was. She felt that there was something to the side of her and she quickly took out her gun aiming it at whoever it was.

She dropped her gun as soon as she saw dark blue eyes starring into her dark violet ones. She brought the blanket up more so he couldn't see that she was wearing his shirt. The same one when she jumped off the balcony.

"Heero…," but was silenced when he wrapped his arms around her small frame. They sat there for a few minutes not noticing that it was time to go to work.

After awhile Heero got up and took her preventers uniform from the closet and handed it to her.

"We have to hurry or will be late for work….." he mumbled and left the room for her to change. She looked at her uniform, "Heero why did I fall in love with you…."

After getting dressed she went down stairs to say good morning to everyone.

" Good morning Taru" the young Chinese man said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" Morning brother" Hotaru got a goofy smile from Duo, a slight nod from Trowa, a cup of coffee from Quatre and a kind smile and nothing from Heero.

" I've got good news Hotaru-san, you wont be the only woman staying with us" she then lifted an eyebrow in questioning, " My sister Usagi is coming to stay with us" as soon as that was said Duo got up.

" How old and is she cute" Quatre sweatdroped and laughed nervously.

" She is 20 and I believe my sister to be beautiful" Wufei muttered something about weak onnas and got a quick death glare from his sister. Hotaru then returned her attention to Quatre, " Quatre-san isn't all of your sisters older then you?" 

Quatre gave her a nod, " Yes she is older then me, by a few minutes"

" So what does she look like" (do I really need to tell you who that was) Wufei muttered baka under his breath and pulled on his braid.

"OWWWWWWIIE" the American pilot screamed.

A dark haired young woman silently walked down the sidewalks of the empty street. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

My brother is going to kill me once I get home. It's so late Hoaru thought tiredly. She had stayed up rather long to get her paper work done at her office.

"Meeoww," she looked down to see a small black cat with sparkling pink eyes. She stared at it for a moment and a warm smile spread across her face.

" Well hello there" the cat just gave her a small meow and rubbed up against her legs. Hoatru bent down and picked up the small cat. The cat jumped up on her shoulder and rubbed her head against Hotarus cheek.

" Do you want to come home with me? I don't see the harm in that," She rubbed the cats head and continued her journey home.

" Well look what we have here a beautiful young woman all by herself, maybe we should help you home" the voice came from a tall scrawny man and a few snickers could be heard behind him. Hotaru didn't turn around to look at him and continued to walk away. The group was rather shocked to see her walk pass them with out even an ounce of emotion in her eyes. The tall scrawny man angered bye her walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. She quickly turned around twisted his wrist and pushed him back.

" Y..You little witch, you broke my wrist," 

" I am very tempted to shoot you right now so I suggest you leave me alone"

" Oh yah with what Hun?" which had to be the worst thing to say at the moment. In a second she pulled her gun out and shot his shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. And whispered in a low voice, "Get her"

This would be the perfect place to leave you hangin but I thought I'd be nice. And plus I forgot about Usagi.

Two larger men then started to quickly advance on her. The fist one lunged at her, she quickly sidestepped and chopped at his back and he fell to the ground. The second made a roundhouse kick to her head she ducked and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and fell to the ground. She then saw a man start to take his gun out. She quickly dashed towards him and dropped kick him and he fell to the ground. She jumped high into the air and came down quickly landing heavily into the guy's stomach and knocked the air out of him. She heard several clicking of guns.

She looked up to see that guns surrounded her. She stood their silent, emotion still not present in her eyes and they quickly flickered to black and purple. The guys backed away a little bit when they saw the young women's eyes turn black. She brought up bought hands and a wave of invisible energy hit them all back into a brick wall. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious. Before she could feel the hard cold ground before her, she felt a pair of warm arms around her. Her eyes opened half way and a small smile, barley visible, lit her face.

" Uncle Trowa…h-how are yo- you…" then she finally shut her eyes and slept a dreamless sleep. Trowa lifted her up and looked down to see a pair of pale pink eyes. Trowa allowed the cat to jump on to Hotarus lap. He then walked back to Quatres house err… Mansion.

"Help me"

" Where are you?"

" Help me please"

" Please tell me who you are"

" Please help me before its to late"

Hotaru franticly look around the mist filled room. She quickly looked around to be greeted with sorrowful pale green eyes. It was a young woman around the age of 15. She had long silver hair that down a little bit above her ankles and had a white, spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her knees. The young girl reached out her hand. Hoatru slowly began to reach for it but she dissapered right before their fingers could touch.

" Please remember…..please" 

The voice began to sing a soft song to her. Hotaru quickly grabbed her head, pain filling her body.

" No please stop it!!"

Her violet orbs shot open and she quickly sat up, " That same dream….huh?"

She looked to her side to see Wufei sleeping uncomfortably on a chair next to her bed. A small smile formed on her lips but it quickly vanished when she remembered the silver haired girl. She looked down at her lap, as she felt something jumped. A pair of pale pink eyes greeted her. She lovingly started to scratch under her chin then thought for a second.

" You need a name don't you?" the cat merely meowed. Hotaru got up and took the cat with her to the balcony. Hotaru softly gasped at the scene before her. Millions of pale pink blossoms floated everywhere. She then looked into the cats pale pink eyes.

" Sakura, that's what I'll" the cat purred and rubbed against her face. Hotaru chuckled a bit and scratched behind her ear. She suddenly felt a warm jacket fall onto her shoulder and an arm that also rested on her shoulders. She looked up to see her brother's angry eyes. She stayed silent at her brother's cold gaze.

" Hotaru uh oh he used my full name never ever walk down the streets by yorself"

" But—"

" Never"

" Yes brother" she sighed she knew that even she could sneak around really well it didn't matter Wufei would get everyone to hunt her down.

" Taru, lets go down stairs everyone is waiting for you" with that the cat jumped on her shoulder and her "Brother" grabbed her hand and dragged her to the room where everyone one was waiting.

As she came in everyone stood up. Quatre being the kind person he was asked if she was all right. In response the dark haired girl nodded slightly to him. Trowa gave her a slight smile. Hotaru frowned slightly as she looked at the next couple of people. Relena smiled sweetly while she was arm and arm with Heero. Heero what was the one that confused her the most. His eyes where filled with concern and gazed directly into her eyes. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but closed it quickly and went back to his cold dark blue eyes and looked away from her. That made her frown deepen. She turned her head at Duo and he winked at her and pointed to a young woman in front of him.

This was the first time that she finally noticed that someone else was there. She had long blonde hair tinted silver in a weird style, beautiful crystal clear blue eyes, she was fair skinned and had a happy smile on her face. She was wearing a short jean skirt with white tenni shoes and a white blouse with a small pink sweater. The girl looked to be the age of 20. 

The girl then walked up right in front of her and stuck out her hand; " Hi my name is Usagi Winner, what's yours?" Hotaru was a little taken back bye her sudden act of kindness. She looked down at her hand then simply but gracefully bowed from the waist, " Hotaru Chang" Usagi sweatdropped a little but bowed as well.

" Well it's getting late um….maybe we should go to bed?" they all nodded silently and stood. Relena stood on her toes and lightly placed a kiss on Heero's cheek. Hotaru's eyes flinched once she saw the delicate kiss between them. Usagi saw this and grabbed Hotaru's hand and dragged her up stairs.

" Goodnight everyone, don't worry about Hotaru she is just going to show me my room, goodnight!"

Everyone watched them dissapear up stairs and waited till Relena left, then they began a small discution.

" What do you all think of my sister?" 

" She's cute!"

" She is just another weak onna" he then turned his head and slightly blushed.

" Hn"

" Hotaru and Usagi are both as different as night and day. Hotaru the night and Usagi the day"

Everyone became silent at Trowas silent observation. As the silence grew into uncomfortable comfort Trowa continued, " Hotaru with dark hair and dark eyes and a somewhat cold personality. Serena light hair and bright eyes and a cheery personality" everyone nodded slowly agreeing Trowas opinion. Once again the room fell in uncomfortable silence. Heero got up and muttered under his breath and went upstairs.

Change scene

Once Usagi reached the top of the stairs she immediately turned around and grinned. Hoatru glared at her for a second then lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"So that's the guy you love" Hoatru's face faulted then she gave Usagi the deadliest glare ever. Usagi just smiled and tapped her nose, "Oi….Hotaru for someone that I heard was emotionless you suck at hiding your emotions around "him" Usagi began to walk in her room she then popped her head out the door, "Don't worry he sucks at it to and oh yah tell your hunk of a brother g'night for me, NIGHT!" with that she slammed her door shut. Hotaru just stood there dumbfounded. She looked at the sadly at the floor.

" What does she know……" she suddenly felt a warm hand land on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Her face blushed lightly and used in her coldest tone possible, " What do you want Heero I really don't have time for lectures, so if you would excuse me I'm going to bed" with that she pulled away from him but quickly stopped when he grabbed onto her arm. Her heart skipped a bit and she took a deep breath. Heero firmly but gently turned her around so she could face him. He gazed at her with concerned eyes and in one swift motion he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened and stayed silent. They stayed standing there in pure silence. Hotaru never moving and Heero never letting go.

GAH!! I didn't know were to end it. Oi……-.-;;;;; anywayzzzz Hoatru and Heero still wont admit that they love eachother because they are both unsure of there emotions. Usagi's reason of being there will come soon oh and by the way she is 20. Oh this is an AU for sailor moon ppl. I forgot to tell you that-.-;;; sorry. The girl with silver hair you'll find out soon, well kinda. And the next person to come to my story is!! MICHIRU!!! In my next chap called: The silent firefly meets the young maiden of the seas BUWAH err…sorry ^_^;


	6. the silent firefly meets the young maide...

The Silent Firefly Meets the Young Maiden of the Seas  
  
Ok IM back. Sorry I haven't been writing lately but IM really exhausted. Well ill stop talking and get on with the story.   
  
Staring quietly at ceiling with lifeless, dark, sapphire, blue eyes, Heero listened to the lovely songs of the morning birds. He slowly sat up strait and swung his legs over to the bedside. Heero rubbed his head and looked outside to see the sun rise over the ocean giving off a soft glow. He scratched the back of his neck and stretched out his back while getting up from his bed. He heard soft shuffling from outside his door, he opened it a crack and allowed a small black cat now known as Sakura inside. The small cat jumped onto a desk next Heero's Laptop. The young man stared at the cat for a few moments as it cleaned itself. He wondered why it came here every morning. He figured since Hotaru went to her morning training with Wufei the cat got lonely and just came here, even though he thought he wasn't much company for the sleek black animal. He quickly got dressed in a loose fitting, hunter green tank top and a pair of worn out blue jeans. The perfect solider could not be without his beloved gun and quickly grabbed it from the desk. Letting Sakura out first then quickly shut the door behind him, locking it.  
  
Quietly following the small black cat, not knowing why he did this every mourning, Because.. To see her. Thinking sadly to himself. He stopped quietly and looked into an open door. It was the training room, which was being occupied by Wufei and Hotaru at the time being. He watched their swift movements both countering each other's punches and kicks. Hotaru was dressed up in the same outfit, as Wufie's only her tank top was green and her pants were black.  
  
"MORNING!" as soon as he heard those words he braced himself as Usagi jumped on his back.  
  
"Is Hee-chan watching his beloved firefly" Usagi did this every day, and everyday the Perfect Soldier wanted to shoot her. The hyper active girl was only here for a week and he was annoyed by her already. She had all the qualities he hated about Duo, Quatre and Wufei.  
  
"If you don't get off of me-," but before he could finish Usagi finished for him.  
  
"Or you'll shoot me in the head," she jumped off his back and rolled her eyes, "Yes yes I know about your trigger happy ways so you don't have to tell me twice," he gave her a very deadly death glare which she gulped rather loudly, and watched him leave.  
  
She just shook her head and sighed, "Oh well..anyway.WUFFY-CHAN!!!"  
  
Wufei then averted his attention and looked at Usagi, but before he could yell at her his younger sister punched him in the jaw making him stagger back a few steps. He then quickly turned his head at Usagi and glared at her while she was rubbing the back of her head nervously.  
  
"Hehe sorry Wuffy-chan.. But uh.Cat-chan wanted to see you.hehe," she then quickly ran away with the angry young Chinese man after her. Leaving Hotaru there by herself blinking a few times then sighing rather heavily.  
  
She quietly looked around the room, which the walls were made of mirrors. A small shiver went up the dark haired girl's spine as she looked at the image of herself. Violet eyes then widened, looking straight into pale green eyes. Hotaru started to back away and tripped over her own feet making her fall on her back. She looked up and saw the silver haired beauty sadly looking at her.  
  
"Help me," the girls voice was soft and mournful. Hotaru stood up and touched the cool, cold glass that separated them. The girl also put her hand against it making her hand a perfect fit with Hotaru's  
  
"W-where are you I don't know how to help you.please tell me," the girl then moved her hand and pointed to her heart. Hotaru was very confused now. The girl's image slowly disappeared into nothingness. The fear stricken girl hit the glass pleading for the sad beauty to come back. The last thing she could remember was falling to the ground in utter pain.  
  
Wufei muttered a few silent curses under his breath as he came back. His eyes widened at the scene before him. All the mirrors where broken and Hotaru in the middle of a thousand of shattered pieces of glass. Some of it embedded in her pale skin. He quickly ran over to her, ignoring the pain as he stepped on the jagged surface that lay around the dark angel. He screamed out for help and the first people to come was Heero and Usagi. Heero quickly ran over to Wufei and took the young girl from his arms, allowing Wufei to drop to his knees. Usagi quickly helped him up and with a loud shrill for help from the worried girl the rest of the pilots came to help.  
  
  
  
Looking at the small scars on her arms, she silently cursed at the mirror in front of her while desperately trying to cover them by pulling up her black, silk gloves. It has been 2 weeks since the little mirror accident and some scaring will be left over unfortunately. Hotaru than cursed again, after being hospitalized and being in a coma for a week did kinda drain you. Hotaru pushed back a few strands of short, dark hair and looked herself over. She had a simple yet elegant black dress on, tonight was Quatre's annual ball and she had to dress up a little. Plus one of the best speakers for peace was going to be there, and Qautre seemed a little excited about it.  
  
"Well here we go," she said softly to herself then left without another word.  
  
  
  
Quatre was running around everywhere making sure everyone was happy. While looking around for his sister he found a beautiful teal haired women sitting quietly with her eyes closed looking rather content. He blushed lightly; he knew it was rude to stare so he turned his head. But couldn't help himself and went back to look, but she was gone. Feeling rather disappointed he turned around and he turned face to face with the teal haired beauty. She grabbed his hand and smiled warmly.  
  
"Let's dance" was all she said and dragged him out to the dance floor while he was blushing furiously. Everyone was out on the dance floor. Duo was dancing with a small purple haired girl around the age of 5 and they happily chatted. Heero and Relena where dancing, while she chatted and he stayed silent looking elsewhere. Trowa and Hotaru danced while having a silent conversation and Duo and Hotaru somehow managed to get Wufei to dance with Usagi.  
  
After the music ended and everyone started to switch dancing partners, the teal haired maiden gave the blonde Arabian a small peck on the cheek and smiled lightly. Quatre was a little taken back, "Thank you for the dance Quatre-sama," and with that she left. He frowned slightlyI didn't get chance to ask her name.... But Quatre quickly put back a small smile when his sister held his hand and asked for a dance.  
  
Duo smirked lightly as he was walking closer to Relena and Heero with the small girl in his arms. Him and Trowa had planned a little something and he liked the Idea a lot. As he got closer Trowa danced closer to the couple with Hotaru who seemed oblivious to the whole thing. In a few quick moves Duo grabbed Releneas hand and yanked her away from Heero so she could dance with him. And happily chatted about nothing before Relena could get a word in. Then Trowa quickly pushed Hotaru into Heero and took the small purple haired girl in his arms and started to dance with her.  
  
It took a few seconds to process just exactly how she got like this. She was in the arms of the sapphire-eyed man, which have caught her since she had lost her balance when literally being pushed into him. They stood there for a little while and started to pull away until their eyes locked. Violet clashed with Sapphire once again. Instead of pulling away they moved closer to each other, swaying slowly to there own music since everyone was in a waltz. There lips moving closer to one another wanting just one sweet taste. Before there lips could touch, the young pale women was plagued with the past memories of the balcony incident. She harshly pushed away, her eyes clouded with pent up emotions yet her face remained emotionless. "Why do you do this to me! Why do you confuse me like this!" her voice was cold and bitter, but her voice softened and her eyes closed half way, looking towards the ground, "Why do you hurt me like this?"  
  
"...." Heero felt a horrible pain in his chest and looked away, not showing that he cared what so ever. She looked a bit hurt, but quickly put on her usual mask. Turning around quickly, pushing through the crowd. Her only wish was to get away as far as possible from him. Heero took a step forward looking as if he was about to fallow her.  
  
"C'mon old buddy..go to her," Duo was watching the whole scene from a distance. Looking over Relena's shoulder , making sure she wouldn't see them. But instead of Heero following after the dark angel he turned around in the opposite direction.  
  
Duo sadly shook his head and clapped with everyone else as the song ended. He saw Trowa walk swiftly by towards the direction of where Heero went and turned to follow. But was stooped short by a small tug on his pant leg. He turned to the small violet haired girl.  
  
"Awww c'mon Leili I need to talk to my friend," he pouted, putting his hands on his hips. The she gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever, that's when he knew he lost.  
  
"B-But I cant find Mama or Papa," The long haired man sighed hevily as he saw one fat tear drop slide down her cheek. He gently brushed it away with his thumb and lifted her up onto his shoulders.  
  
"Well that means where just gonna hafta look for them," he put on a small smile as he heard the small giggle and walked around the ball room looking for..Zechs and Noin.   
  
Heero watched quietly as the sun went down. Watching as the different colors swirled into one.  
  
"I wish you would just tell Hoatru how you feel before its to late," a soft but deep voice, said taking him back to reality.  
  
He turned around to look at his tall friend leaned up against the wall. This was the only person he spoke to openly. Because he knew this man would never tell a soul, but this time it was different. Heero quickly turned away from Trowa's piercing forest green eye.  
  
"..I cant Trowa.I just cant." The tall young man sighed hevily, knowing that was all he was going to get from his usually stoic friend and looked inside.  
  
" We should go inside..that speaker is going to begin her speech," and with that they both quietly walked in not saying a single word.   
  
" Hey.Hota-chan.", Hotaru felt a hand plop on top of her head and ruffle her hair a bit. She turned her head, only to be greeted by a way to familiar grin. She glared at him.  
  
"You messed up my hair", he looked at her and blinked, finally breaking down in laughter.  
  
"Haahahahha!! Geez! Is that all you girls can think about now?" he let himself laugh a little bit longer then put arms behind his head. He looked at her and grinned a little.  
  
"Your not gonna tell me anything are you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Heh.Figures" the braided haired man simply puts his hand on her head again, messing it up more and sighing dramatically.  
  
" C'mon lets go you damn little stubborn lover of Heero" she glared jabbing her finger into his side. Wincing the ameican stepped back and into the ballroom.  
  
" Owwie.tsk tsk such violence" he went all the way in laughing, followed by a glaring Hotaru.  
  
  
  
Usagi leaned towards her breather a little bit and whispered, "Cat-chan is there anything wrong??? You were blushing the whole time the speaker was talking" her blonde brother laughed nervously and shook his head.  
  
"No no.everything is fine eheh" the problbem was he knew who the speaker was, it was the girl he was dancing with only a few moments ago. His blush deepened when he thought of the small kiss.  
  
"Q-man thinks she's hot dontcha?" Quatres face went a shade red.  
  
"Aawwwww KAWAII!!! Quatre has a crush!!" and yet another shade redder.  
  
" A crush on who" Lady Une walked up with a warm smile on her face.  
  
" OH! Its on the girl who just- mmmph!!" Usagi pouted a little at Quatre who's hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh nothing Miss Une..ehe how are you enjoying yourself this evening?" He smiled a little uneasily.  
  
"I'm having a lovely time thank you.but I came to ask a favor of you Quatre if you don't mind?" he shook his head in response. "I was wondering if a cousin of mine could stay with you for awhile.you see she has no house here yet and my apartment is to crammed"  
  
"Of course its fine with me.we have plenty of room" Quatre gave his usual gentle smile assuring her it was ok.  
  
"Thank you.I appreciate this a lot" she gave him a very grateful smile.  
  
"No need to thank me.by the way when will be meeting her"  
  
"Oh yes.Quatre Winner meet Michiru Une.the peace talker of the night" She moved to the side showing them the petieaate teal beauty, which bowed her head giving a gentle smile.  
  
Usagi's mouth dropped, Duo grinned and elbowed Quatre who could only stare and blush three shades of red.  
  
  
  
yah I think ill end it there for now....I'm sooooo sorry for not up dating ^-^;;; I promise I'll do that more ok. Anyway next chapter new character.......The silent firefly meets the singing love goddess. 


End file.
